The Caller of Mist
by Raistlin Majere
Summary: This story is about the life of (if you haven’t already guessed) Rydia from ff2 or ff4 (Japan), one year after the defeat of Zeromus.


The Caller of Mist  
By Raistlin Majere  
  
  
Note- This story is about the life of (if you haven't already guessed) Rydia from ff2 or ff4 (Japan), one year after the defeat of Zeromus. This is the first fanfic I've written, so bear with me on the updates, and don't flame! Thanks for listening to this guy mumble! Anyway, back to the story.  
  
At first sight, the village of Mist seemed to be a friendly, open community. Nothing out of the ordinary. However, as most of the world knew, this is where Rydia, the most powerful magic user in the world, lived.   
  
Rydia, wondering how Cecil managed to trick her into going to a reunion at Baron, was pacing around her house, desperately trying to think up away of keeping Edge away from her when she arrived at the reunion. As soon as they got back from the moon, Edge, that annoying little ninja, was always pestering her about marriage. She laughed as she remembered her conversation with Edge after that fated battle.   
  
**************************Flashback***************************  
  
"Hey Baby-face, whats up," inquired Edge, when he showed up at Mist a day after they got back to Earth.  
  
"My life, until you showed up", she muttered  
  
"What do you want Edge", she exclaimed out loud.   
  
"It's obviously your time of the month", he mumbled.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!"(Rydia starts muttering something that suspiciously looked like the spell "Pig")  
  
"Ummmm, nothing, nothing really" (Rydia stopped casting the spell)  
  
"That's better, now what do you want"  
  
"Geez, can't a guy visit one of his friends once in a while?"  
  
"It's only been a day since I've seen you last, Edge."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
Rydia sighed. "Never mind Edge. You might as well come in",   
  
"Your hospitality overwhelms me" he mockingly exclaimed, as he pretended to faint.  
  
"Whatever, just shut up and come in."  
  
As Rydia pulled up a seat for Edge, she noticed he was grinning like an idiot, and she wondered why. After a couple of seconds, she grew bright red and smacked Edge upside the head.   
  
"What was that for, Baby-face.", Edge sputtered, as he was nursing his now throbbing head.  
  
"You're lucky you only got a smack! If I ever catch you staring at my butt like that again, I'll turn you into a toad. Got that?!" retorted Rydia.   
  
"Whatever, just calm down. Anyway, Rydia, would you marry me? I'd make it worth your while. You'd be married to a stud like me, and you'd be a queen! How 'bout it?"  
  
Rydia stared at him in amazement. She couldn't believe how stupid he was! First he had the audacity to stare at my but, and then he tried to propose to me like that? Even when he knows I'm not interested in him, she thought.  
However, she calmly retorted, "The only way I'd every marry you is if you and I were the only ones left alive on the planet. Got that?"  
  
"So I have a chance"?  
  
*************************End of Flashback **********************  
  
Ever since that day, he had proposed to her about a dozen times, and each time he received the same answer, a no. After a few of his visits, she had asked the villagers of Mist to inform her if they saw Edge coming. This worked out well, because as soon as the villagers saw him coming, they told her with enough time for her to teleport herself to the land of summoned monsters, where she spent time with her friends that she made when she grew up there. After a few days, when Edge had left, Rydia just teleported herself back to Mist. Unfortunately, their where times when Edge had managed to sneak up on Rydia, undetected by the villagers. On those occasions, there was nothing to do but just put up with Edge for a couple of hours, before Rydia managed to kick him out. She supposed that he was getting to and from Mist by using a black chocobo.   
  
As she was pondering her messed up life, (mainly due to Edge!) she realized it was time to teleport herself to Baron for the reunion of the group. Everybody was going to be there: Cecil, Rosa, Kain, Edge (unfortunately), Edward, Palom, Porom, and Cid. She was also a little worried about meeting Kain. The elusive dragoon frightened her a bit. He was so quiet and calm, but she suspected he disliked her. Maybe because she had so much power, or maybe because he needed to lash out at somebody over his anger at loosing Rosa to Cecil. Who knew? All she knew is that if she didn't hurry and get ready to teleport herself to Baron, she would be late. With that in mind, she got up from her comfortable, cushioned couch and cleared her mind. She then began chanting words in the spidery language of magic. Wind swirled about her as she finished chanting, and everything about her slowly dissolved. She then materialized right outside Baron's gate, which freaked out the guards on duty and caused them to raise the alarm. By the time she convinced them she was not a demon, Cecil hurried over and bade the guards to open the gate, telling them that the person they were gawking over was none other than Rydia, the caller of Mist. The guards looked at her in awe as they opened the gate.   
  
Rydia was slightly peeved as she realized how enormous her reputation. She groaned inwardly, as she thought of how Edge would react when he heard what at happened. He probably wouldn't let her forget this day. Ever. However, she put on a cheerful face as she greeted Cecil. Cecil then escorted Rydia into the castle, where the others awaited.   
  
  
Please R&R, this is my first fanfic and I need to know how I'm doing! If nobody responds, I probably won't continue this story. Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  



End file.
